Currents I: Letting Go
by Gillian Taylor
Summary: Sometimes, the hardest thing that anyone can do is let go.


Title: Currents I: Letting Go  
Author: Gillian Taylor  
Category/Rating: Romance / PG (For now)  
Characters: Leia/Han, Luke  
Warnings: Leia loves Han. Han loves Leia *sniff* (though this is only  
when he hasn't met Gill)   
Summary: Sometimes, the hardest thing that anyone can do is let go.   
  
Disclaimer: My name is George Lucas. I created it all, I tell you! It  
all! MUAHAHAHA! Bow before me all ye little people! *clears throat*   
Sorry, Dr. Pepper talking there. Actually, I'm just a poor college  
student who's doing this stuff for fun and for her own perverted  
enjoyment.  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be the first in a series that I'm  
writing devoted to the beginnings of Han and Leia's relationship. So  
far, I've got the first one and the last one written...I just need the  
fillers.   
  
Place: Thermia, Klatuu Nebula (too much Galaxy Quest on my part).   
Current location of the Rebel forces between ANH and ESB.  
  
Special Thanks and Chocolate Covered Jedi/Smugglers to Crysta, Silky,  
and Sabine.  
  
Feedback: I like mail. Any mail. usstrustno1@hotmail.com  
  
-----  
  
"Currents I: Letting Go"  
by Gillian Taylor  
  
She could feel the thrumming of the ocean beneath her  
feet, the constant movement of waves crashing onto the  
shore far below. Her light dress, which she had  
donned in a moment of fancy, billowed around her like  
a white cloud.   
  
This was a place that she came to often to escape the  
daily routine of helping to run a Rebellion and, more  
frequently, to examine the multiple facets of her  
emotional being. Leia Organa was not used to being so  
confused in her life, especially since she had lived  
each day for the moment in calm control. Now,  
whenever she was near him, when they did not trade  
barbs, she felt as if she were in the middle of the  
Thermian Sea below. Her mind and body felt pulled and  
pushed in different directions by the tides and  
currents. Somewhere over the past year she had lost  
control when it came to him and it scared her.  
  
No--it terrified her.  
  
So, each day she returned to the Cliffs to look over  
the perfect expression of her being, body and soul.   
Outward calm, yet inner churning, this was what her  
life had become with Han Solo in her life. 'What is  
happening to me?' she thought, though somehow she knew  
what it was. It was as ingrained in her as the  
currents were to the sea.  
  
Love.  
  
She was in love with Han Solo. No matter how hard she  
tried to deny it, no matter how vehemently she tried  
to convince herself otherwise it was a fact. And she  
stared into the sea to find some guidance as to what  
she should do, but it remained ever silent.  
  
"Cosmic thoughts?" a familiar voice asked her.   
  
"No, just confusing ones," Leia confessed to Luke.  
  
He made a non-committal sound as he stood beside the  
white-clad woman, joining her in her contemplation of  
the sea, "Beautiful, isn't it?" he commented suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked, startled out of her thoughts by the  
sound of his voice, "The sea?"  
  
"Yes, the sea," Luke said softly, the strands of his  
shorter hair twisting this way and that in the  
constant breeze, "But the beauty is deceptive, for  
underneath the waves is an entirely different world.   
It might look calm on the outside, but on the inside  
there is constant movement."  
  
Leia brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear  
as she turned towards him quizzically.  
  
"Sometimes," he continued, "You don't have to fear  
that movement. It is the natural order of things, the  
way of the Force. Sometimes, you just have to let  
yourself go," with those words, he left her to her  
thoughts, giving her a wordless encouragement to seek  
him out if she needed anything.  
  
'Sometimes, you just have to let yourself go.' Luke's  
words echoed in her mind. Perhaps that was why she  
felt so confused. She wasn't letting herself go with  
the movement, she was resisting it. Perhaps she  
should let herself go.  
  
The wind blew a little stronger, bearing with it  
scents of the sea and a slight hint of fighter fuel,  
reminding her of her duties. Her time for  
contemplation was over, she was needed back at the  
base. However, she stole one last glance at the  
ocean...and let herself go.  
  
END  
  
****  
Comments, critiques, and pleas for me to just leave you alone should be  
addressed to me personally. I like mail. Any mail. Good, bad,  
mediocre...  
  
usstrustno1@hotmail.com


End file.
